world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Warhawk
Note: This isn't like most bios, Its a sad one. Ryan's story begins before the Caribbean and is in another dimension. Ryan was a young boy in a land of Gods and Heroes and they walked among him and the people, Each Pantheon was at this earth and they shared their wealth and knowledge to all who needed it the most. But one day at the age of 14 Ryan's world would be torn apart and so begins his suffering. On the night of the big tribunal festival a darkness killed the many of the gods and heroes and its townspeople, Demons destroyed cities, homes, families and hopes. Ryan's birth parents died in front of him and when he was about to be cut down a flash appeared and he vanished to a heavenly plain and was told he was the next god and so he trained and trained and honed his skills and ultimately fought the encroaching darkness. The witnesses there say he defeated it but they are wrong, Ryan fought and fought but to no avail they kept coming and the last two pantheons ended up evacuating and Ryan was left behind. Left to die Ryan called hell on the world and destroyed every trace of the darkness till only he remained, bloody and beaten and tired he saw a portal that took him to the year of the crusades and he gladly walked in. From the years of the crusades and the years of countless war Ryan felt empty and tried every day, month and year to call on the gods but he found only silence. The year of 1700 was the defining moment and he made a name for himself and eventually many enemies. Wars were fought, lives were lost and people were known in the paradoxian wars, Ryan among them started to become stronger and faster in his abilities. At the age of 24 he was contacted by his friend Maggie who gave him a home in a land called Zaragoza and he was happy there until he found out that the land was not as it seemed. He found out it was a land of dragons and a prophecy of a prince that would save their world from a dark force and in the night of the first council meeting the dark forces striked and when the council gave him a way to leave he instead fought and killed them with great power that it shook the ground. Amazed at what was a mortal man Ryan was seen as a prophecy foretold and the council had no idea that he was the one to vanquish Markovain the fallen Dragon God. The weeks and months of training prepped him for war on the grandest scale and when the time came Markovain arrived in wave of dark smoke and ravaged the lands until Ryan was summoned and the prophecy had come full circle with the war of worlds and shattered souls on a battlefield eons in the making. 7 hours later the darkness fell and Ryan was the victor and when the world cheered the king of the lands came out to give him immeasurable wealth he turned it down and only wanted a room and silence. 2 years later Ryan succumbed to Markovains temptation and fell to the side of death and laid waste the home he fought for until shortly after being stopped he was exiled and forced to the land of sorrow but Markovain returned and killed the council and its people and Ryan acted on pure savage aggression that he burned the world he fought for long ago. Days have passed after the burning of Zaragoza and Ryan kept walking in tears as he wanted to kill himself for the sins he committed but fate had newer plans as the old gods from his boyhood returned to get his aid and after refusing he was knocked out and taken back to his old home now corrupted he knew he needed a god power and strength to finish the fight. He spent decades training every aspect and honing every skill he learned and decided to go alone in the corruption and finally give his life for all the damages hes created and people he made suffer...he was ready to complete his mission. He carved a path of chaos and death and cut to its heart where the corruption was named Aegis and he pleaded mercy and wanted to give him the peace he deserved and while not hearing it Ryan beheaded him and as the corruption subsided a tiny bit went in his soul and after returning to the year 1700 he met Keira Kinover and became Havens king but the corruption grew and grew till he snapped and wanted to kill her and her lost love and after an inner battle he stepped down as king and became lord protector. Soon after he married Jade Stormfury and two kids. Letter from Rayne himself. I regret all that ive done and will do..i still see their faces and still see their deaths...I'm a sinful man who welcomes death. Zaragoza, My home, My life is reduced to ashes and there is no end in sight and suicide only makes me stronger. Hopefully one day I'm redeemed but my amounts of blood soaked killings are my shackles and my curse is being alive. One day i hope the world sees people like us and wonders if we are really there and if we deserve our long awaited peace but until that time i remain Rayne Odysseus Warhawk-Brawlmartn a prince a exile a killer. Rayne Lord Protector of Haven Category:Character Profiles